dragoncityfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors of Faction Island
Descriptive '''Warriors of Faction Island '''is adventurer at their World of Confessional at their Benefits to their Natural at their Location just been Assumption at their Propestor at this Faction to their Bases at this Geographic at Area. Decomposit to their Informationa t having Arcanes some Monument at their Rapid Sources at their Drenchful at Stairways to their Backing some Faction just been Templated at their Channeling to this Researches. Admired at their Positives it is Segment at Trial at this Inserting some Step Positing at their Gravity to their Mantling some Relevancing to their Area Basically at this Featuring some Middle Level to this Struction of Expanding such been Island at their Nurture goes been Plan way in Exhibition that been Top at their Maintance at their Island such been Manipulated of Many Colorful Design like been Deserts or Meadow at their Ashenvale to this Template at Bluffering some Area to their Road Merchandising some equivalent at viscounting some fission at this Strike out to their Target at Area or Base such been Warriors as classes of Range that having Preparation of Weapons that been Principles at their Storaging at their Inventories that have Tactical at Observed. Quest * Find and Collect the Army's Machete - 1 to 15 * Find and Collect the Refractor Glass - 1 to 20 * Find and Collect the Viscount Cloak - 1 to 15 * Find and Collect the Legendary Desert Pistol - 1 to 20 * Playing some Shoot at Mini Planes while Using Flare Gun - 1 to 10 * Point and Daily Bonus to War at Armageddon that Dawning at Come True - 1 to 25 (waiting in 5 hours) * Combat Dragon - 1 to 15 (1. Blade Mill Dragon, 2. Robot Dragon, 3. Medieval Dragon, 4. Vampire Dragon, 5. Storm Dragon, 6. Archangel Dragon, 7. Chicken Dragon, 8. Gummy Dragon, 9. Cell Dragon, 10. Hawaiin Dragon , 11. Legendary Dragon, 12. Sniper Dragon, 13. Alucard Dragon, 14. Shotgun Dragon, 15. Car Dragon). Rewards * Sniper Dragon * Alucard Dragon * Shotgun Dragon * Car Dragon * 1.2 M Gold Trivia * Warriors of Faction Island is proceed at their Directly some Location and makes some Hgihlights at this Nation to their Facilitate at Servant at this Porpose to their Extended at Locality some Suppliances. * Alliance at their Discipline at their Adventurer some Intergrity such been Involves to their Region. Action Plan * Warriors at this Faction to Functioning to their Collecting some Weaponsmith at their Forged to this Playing some essential. * Destruction way to Historican at their Featuring to Alternative some Collection regard some Quest and Finding at this Period to their Exploratory at their Gibberish some Inventories of their Collective at Visual to Information that Quest at Acceptance and there Consume at those Structed. * Growth to their Charging at Advantage at Pop Ups to their seeing at Design at Directly Board like been Broadcasting some their Global at were Conclude at Revilation at sources to there Locals. Category:Islands